


Cyclone

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual exploration, Size Kink, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Listen to those manners, baby, so good. You can have all of Daddy’s cock you want but you better fucking work for it.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 58
Kudos: 694





	Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

> Look, my first requested story! It's been a while since they requested it but here it is, all for everyone and @TongueTiedMisfit! They wanted to see a bashful baby Buck who doesn't have much experience being on top who needed one experienced Daddy Steve to guide him through it. They even totally gave me the title idea as well! Hope I made you proud, ha.  
> I felt off on this one so let me know if could use improvements.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

It took weeks, months, for Bucky to grow and be comfortable with himself and his new-found sexuality. It took him time to acknowledge and accept these desires and pieces of himself and if Steve wasn’t there to guide him and help him discover his sexuality it would not have been possible. Being older and more experienced, Steve soaked in the unspoken responsibility to help Bucky with this task, to help him learn how himself and sex coexisted. Even though it hasn’t been said outright, Bucky knows that Steve is arguably obsessed with being the one to introduce positions, acts, toys, etc. to him, to be the guide on this quest for sexual delights and discoveries.

Bucky has learned many things in the past nearly-year with Steve, the first being how completely boring and vanilla his sex life had been, him being under the impression that he was living his best sex life. He had indeed _not_ been living his best sex life. Steve has helped Bucky learn that he is more submissive in bed and in life. He likes someone else in control, likes to be good and complete tasks for Steve, likes to be used for Steve’s pleasure.

He likes Steve holding him down, hand on his neck or body caging him in, as he fucks him. He likes being told when to come or when to not come, the build and the thrill addictive. He loves calling Steve _Daddy_ , had this burning desire to ever since Steve had whispered in his ear, “ _Pretty boys like you always want to call someone like me ‘Daddy’,”_ on their third date. The dominance and the term and their balance came naturally with their age gap and was something they flourished in.

He has taught Bucky that he _loves_ giving head, loves having Steve’s thick cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and pursing his lips and flicking his tongue. He loves the feeling of it filling up his mouth and throat, the feeling of spit collecting in the corners of his lips, dripping down his chin. He adores the feeling of Steve’s hands on his head, in his hair, guiding him, his voice thrumming against his ear, low and deep and praising.

 _Praise._ Bucky loves praise, can almost come without touching himself from praise alone. Steve likes to call him _kitten_ because of his immediate reaction to praise. He loves when Steve tells him he’s good and sweet, that he’s making Steve feel so good, that Steve loves him and that he’s so lucky to have Bucky, such a _good boy_ like him in his life. It makes Bucky’s body buzz and his head float.

Almost moreso than praise Bucky likes to be shamed. This is something that came about naturally and is something that he is still working to come to terms with. The first time Steve pushed a thick finger inside of Bucky against his even thicker cock while fucking him from behind, he damn near collapsed into the bed on shaky limbs with a hoarse whine. “ _Oh, honey you love bein’ stuffed to the brim, don’t you? Love havin’ your little hole stretched around whatever it can get, huh? So greedy. Say it; tell Daddy you’re a greedy boy with a greedy little cunt, Buck,”_ he had whispered harshly into the skin of Bucky’s cheek, plastered across the damp skin of his back, fucking into his body with abandon. Bucky had come, erupted in a hot mess, humping the bed and sobbing at the treatment. Steve had been delighted.

There were other things that Bucky learned he enjoyed because of Steve. He loved being bent in half and held close when having sex with Steve. He loved having a plug in his ass, especially one that could vibrate thanks to a remote that Steve could hold. He loved having sex in public: restrooms, elevators, alleys, cars. He loved wearing pretty underwear, _women’s underwear_ , a spicy little secret shared with Daddy. He loved feeling Steve’s head between his thighs as he ate Bucky out, moaning and writhing on Steve’s tongue. He loved when Steve made him come three, four, _five_ , times in a day, the older gruffly commenting on how sensitive he was, Bucky pushing at his hands and begging for Steve to halt. He learned how important safe words ( _Winter)_ and the traffic light system were.

There were many things they had tried and explored together but there was one thing they hadn’t and it was the most basic of them all—Bucky on top.

It was something Bucky hadn’t given much thought, both men seemingly more than okay with Steve on top, fucking him and topping him every which way he wanted. He would sit in Steve’s lap atop a pair of powerful thighs when they found themselves passionately making out on the couch, hips rolling and hands grabbing, letting out breathy sighs. It wasn’t anything that made Bucky want to ride Steve, to be the one in control.

That’s exactly where he found himself tonight though. After making their way through a board full of an array of cheeses, meats, nuts, and olives and nearly two bottles of red wine, Bucky was all warm and soft. He was alarmingly a lightweight considering his size and the dark wine was settling so nicely into his tummy. It didn’t help that Steve insisted on hand feeding him, his large fingers slipping between his lips more than necessary, Bucky taking every opportunity to nibble and suck on his digits. He was practically sprawled across the older man’ lap, body turned sideways as he let his thighs drape over Steve’s waist, tucked perfectly into his torso. Bucky had unintentionally been letting out small hums and noises as he ate from Steve’s hand, batting his eyelashes and pressing sensual kisses into the warm skin of his neck and jaw. Steve had told him he was a sweet boy for saying “ _Thank you, Daddy”_ periodically throughout the meal and Bucky _preened_.

Steve had started the process of showing Bucky how erotic and delicious sex and food can be combined and the younger immediately saw the appeal. He feels doted on and cherished and like a treasure. Steve feeding him is hands-down one of the hottest experiences he has had. With Steve’s warm big body pressed against his, his hand on the side of his face, tilting it up to give him a few sweet kisses, Bucky grows to want something else in his mouth.

Steve sensed the change, the shift from a pleasant sensual meal to Bucky’s wiggle of a deeper need. He always comments on Bucky’s transparency, his emotions written on his face, present in his actions; Steve can read him like a book. His body was warm, his face was flushed, and he only had eyes for Steve’s ocean ones when he leaned down to whisper in Bucky’s ear, “ _Gonna take you to bed now, sugar.”_

And that he did. He gathered Bucky into his arms, laid lingering wet kisses to his jaw and cheek, and pressed him bodily into the mattress once crossing into the bedroom. Steve stripped both himself and Bucky from their clothes slowly, always opening Bucky up like a present, slow and methodical, appreciative and hungry. Bucky’s head was fuzzy, his body warm and tingly, and he found himself making high desperate noises, stretching into the comforter beneath him as he took in the wet dream that was one naked and hard Steve Rogers.

Steve spends damn near thirty minutes languidly and casually eating him out in arguably one of the most erotic moments of Bucky’s life. _Any moment with Steve is that,_ he reminds himself, groaning deep into the air above him, but this one is in the top five. He had Bucky spread open wide, legs thrown over his broad shoulders, and ate at his sensitive hole, licking broad and flicking and sucking and kissing, making Bucky all messy. He worked his taint and his balls and his tight little hole and what made it erotic, moreso than normal, was the _eye contact_.

Steve had murmured, lips moving against Bucky’s skin as he talked, “ _Look at me, watch me, sugar. Watch Daddy eat this sweet little cunt out.”_ And the _shame_ had licked up his spine like fire, making him squeeze his eyes shut for as long as the subby part of his brain would let him, before opening them again and locking his eyes with deep ocean ones. And he laid there with his legs spread like a little slut with his big, muscly, loving Daddy settled between his thighs, eating at him like it was his favorite fucking place to be. Bucky had watched with an open mouth, letting out unintentional noises almost constantly, as Steve tongue-fucked the most intimate place on his body, so filthy and dirty, so fuckin’ good it was embarrassing.

He took his time eating Bucky out and he took his time opening Bucky up, working up to three thick fingers pumping in and out of his ass, thumb rubbing at his taint simultaneously, and it made Bucky let out more breathy noises and moans than he normally would have thanks to the alcohol. Something that shocked Bucky from the beginning was how _dirty_ Steve Rogers was, how filthy his mouth was, how he could take one look at Bucky and know exactly what version of Daddy he needed. Sometimes it was something Bucky didn’t know he needed, pushing at his limits _just_ the right amount of uncomfortable, so perfect. Tonight’s theme is growing into one of humiliation it seems as Bucky think he hears Steve say something that makes his core clench up.

“W-what?”

His brain falters, screeches to somewhat of a halt at Steve’s words, the older man not phased whatsoever at his confusion, digits still working methodically and effectively. His fingers continue to slide heavenly in and out and _in_ and _out_ of Bucky’s little hole, soft wet noises hitting his ears that make him blush in embarrassment, making him let out small noises to convey such humiliation. He can’t think when Steve’s working his body so goddamn well, playing it in the way only he knows how to strum it.

“You’re gonna fuckin’ ride this cock, Buck.” Bucky whines when he hears again what he thought he had heard not twenty seconds earlier, face and neck flushing, cock betraying him and twitching excitedly. He’s never been on top, never been the one in charge, and there’s no way Steve expects him to just get up there and do it, right?

It seemed like the humiliation was never ending tonight, which was most definitely intentional on Steve’s part and now he’s telling Bucky _he_ has to be the one to do all the work when he knows damn well Bucky has little to no experience being on top. And he knows Steve knows because they’ve had conversations about this, about Bucky’s discomfort and lack of experience, and he _knows_ Steve gets off on guiding and teaching Bucky things, really owning up to that _Daddy_ role. And he knows Bucky ~~openly~~ secretly loves the humiliation.

Damn Steve Rogers.

The fingers inside of him curl and push and _goddamnit_ it sets his body on fire, cock drooling and twitching, making him bring his forearm up to curl around his face. He whines high and feminine into the sensitive skin of his elbow as he hears Steve’s own noise, deep and pleased, fingers working his sweet spot until he’s sobbing, hips humping into the air above him, asshole clenching down onto those thick fingers like his life depends on it, like there’s nothing more he needs to survive. Sure fuckin’ feels like it.

He wants to come, wants to come so fuckin’ bad, tells Steve just that with a shout, and instead he finds himself whining at the loss of those perfect fingers from his body instead of shooting his load all over their bodies. Steve is there to soothe the loss, kissing his way up Bucky’s torso and chest, wrapping a calloused hand around the front of his throat, _fuck._ There’s little pressure, just a presence, and that alone makes Bucky arch his back and moan softly, trying his hardest to work his brain into pursing his lips to kiss Steve back in return.

“So desperate for it, Buck. You want it? You want Daddy’s cock in that pretty little cunt?” Steve taunts, rolling his hips, his erection, gently but purposefully into Bucky’s body, between his legs, and he knows what begging does to Bucky, that mushy mindset it sets him in. Bucky just moans in response but that won’t do, _he should know better_ , and he gasps when Steve takes the hand that’s wrapped around his throat to come up and smack his cheek a few times, _hard._

Bucky thinks for a second that he might come, so wound up from such intense foreplay and now he’s literally being smacked around which is _definitely_ something they should have been doing more of earlier. It causes his eyes to roll back briefly as he groans through clenched teeth, deep and guttural, and Steve smirks knowingly into his cheek before demanding, “Answer me, boy.” Bucky has to think of the question but is already talking, most brain function definitely affected and/or gone at this point.

“ _Oh,_ oh fuck yeah, w-want Daddy’s cock, please give it…give it to me, _please,_ ” and Steve _purrs_ into his cheek again before pulling back and kissing him chastely on the lips, barely licking into his mouth, before he’s gripping the back of his neck. Bucky moans, _such a whore_ , and Steve says, “Listen to those manners, baby, so good. You can have all of Daddy’s cock you want but you better fucking _work for it_ ,” and oh, _right_ —Steve is making Bucky ride him. In such a short amount of time Bucky had forgotten and there’s the humiliation and hesitation licking up his spine again.

The older kisses Bucky once more and Steve is moving, forcing Bucky to shuffle out of the way like something forgotten, so he can lean back against the headboard gently. Bucky catches sight of Steve’s proud and heavy cock, so fuckin’ thick and all slicked up and ready for him, and he can’t help the small noise that slips from his lips at the sight of him. He looks so powerful and strong delicious and Bucky can barely stand the sight, the animal part of his brain taking over, just wanting to rub and fuck and lick.

He watches as Steve brings his own hand up to his cock, stroking it gently, so tempting, and it snaps Bucky out of his daze when Steve clicks his tongue as is beckoning an animal.

“Get up here before I just fuck my fist, Bucky. Come on, baby,” Steve threatens, voice amused and deep, and Bucky is scrambling, stupid subby part of his brain mortified, and he doesn’t even think before he’s straddling a pair of thick thighs, knees on either side of Steve’s waist, lithe fingers gripping muscular shoulders. His face is so close to Steve’s it startles him which then makes him realize, _shit_ , he has absolutely no idea what he is doing in this position. Bucky is an open book and Steve’s eyes soften at his transparent apprehension. He grips Bucky’s chin, demanding but soft, and uses the other hand to reach behind him, pushing the head of his cock against Bucky’s sensitive sweet rim.

“You’re alright, baby. Gonna listen to Daddy, gonna follow my instructions real well. So good for me, Buck.” Steve’s voice is low and it melts over Bucky like warm honey and he nods, or would if he could, but the older man’s grip is relentless. He doesn’t even wait, kisses Bucky softly, mainly tongue, and holds his face close as he raises his hips up enough to slip the hot wet head of his cock into Bucky’s ready hole.

He’ll _never_ get used to it, never _ever_ get used to the feeling of Steve sliding inside of him, of being split beautifully open, marveling at his own body opening up to let the older man inside. It’s always a struggle for him to breathe properly, to keep his eyes open, to not get completely swept away and shoved inside of his brain, away from Steve. He doesn’t want to leave Steve, scared to retreat into his mind, and it makes him scramble and wrap his arms around a thick neck.

Bucky forgets he’s the one in control, forgets that he can move, and _shit_ that’s nice, that’s different. He pushes on, trying to stifle his whimpers into the skin beneath his mouth, settles and sits until he’s got Steve as deep as he can go in this position and then he’s groaning low and loud. There’s a hand in his hair and fingers rubbing gently at his rim, feeling where they are connected, all hot and wet and straining, and it makes Bucky let out gutted whimpers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky hears himself whine, clenching down hard on what feels like Steve’s forearm tearing through him and _damn him_ he loves it, he loves it so fucking much. He loves how overwhelmed and sensitive he gets, how Steve’s cock feels like it’s fucking his throat and his ass at the same time, how the older man makes him feel like treasure and filth simultaneously.

“ _Mhmmm_ , yeah, sugar I’ll never get used to your sweet little body lettin’ me in like it’s made for me. That hungry little cunt just eatin’ me up, so greedy. You a greedy boy, Buck? Huh?” Steve’s voice is so deep and warm and mean and it makes Bucky’s spine curl, pulling his head back when Steve’s fingers tug at his dark locks. There’s a part of him that doesn’t want to respond just so he’ll feel the crack of Steve’s palm on his face, but he does better, isn’t a brat, and cries into his lips, “So greedy, Daddy. Just y-your greedy l-little boy, _oh shit._ ” He doesn’t expect the words to make his cheeks burn but it does, it makes him feel exposed and open, watching Steve smirk before he closes the gaps between their reddened lips.

Steve has a magic mouth, he swears, has Bucky moaning into his kisses and lips, pulling back too abruptly, making him whine like a bitch in heat, and then he somehow settles back into the headboard, looking at Bucky expectantly. _Oh._ He audibly swallows, even more aware of the new ache inside of him, how he is supposed to be _moving_. His brain immediately moves to think about the porn he has watched, his only reference at this point, and all he can think about how natural they were, how they had so much practice and how he has had little to _none_.

“Come on, baby,” Steve says in a gentle voice, a tone that is vastly different than his next words that come with a wide palm slapping at his ass, “I don’t have all day.” It makes Bucky whine in embarrassment, flush all over, and he rolls his hips a little, testing out how everything feels. Steve feels so deep like this, with Bucky sitting atop him, and he keeps his hands wrapped around those well-worked shoulders as he moves.

He feels ridiculous, like he’s humping Steve, squeezing his thighs as he rolls his hips in his lap and it feels so nice, he feels so _full_ , and Steve seems to agree. He purrs into the skin of Bucky’s neck, wrapping both arms tight around his waist, but Bucky doesn’t want to stop, wants to keep wiggling. So, he does and it’s odd and he feels debased, but he likes it, the conflicted feeling. He likes groveling in Steve’s lap, likes the way his cock rubs messily against the skin of the older’s stomach, likes the way Steve’s approving noises make his own noises high and needy.

“That’s good, baby, so good. S’feel good, Buck?” All he can do is nod his head, sigh into Steve’s ear, and he lifts his hips a little more, up a little, and _oh_ that’s nice, that’s it. Steve moans, moves his hands down to Bucky’s hips as he leans back again, giving him more space to move.

“There you go, roll those hips, honey. Take it all.” And he does, moving with a little more confidence, letting himself feel good with Steve’s guidance and words. His head falls back naturally and his eyes falls closed and he wants more, he wants to _fuck_ not just hump and grind, and he let’s out a small frustrated embarrassed noise. He wants more but he needs guidance, needs reassurance, but Steve just lays there and watches him with hungry amused eyes.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he huffs, knowingly pouting his lips, trying to find the perfect spot for his legs to make it easier for him to make Steve’s cock slide in and out of his greedy and desperate hole. “You’re smart, baby. Do what feels right,” Steve murmurs, moving his fingers up to pinch and twist at his little pink nipples, and _fuck_ that makes him keen, feels so good, burns in his core. Steve is always telling Bucky how much he loves how sensitive he is, how sweet he is, how much he loves to be touched, and _damn him_ for always taking advantage of it in the best way possible.

He listens to Steve, _do what feels right,_ so he moves his legs and plants his feet, and _yeah_ that feels right, that’s something. Steve agrees, “There ya go, sugar, yeah. Gonna bounce on Daddy’s cock like such a good boy, Buck? A little natural, aren’t ya?” Bucky’s cock gives a pathetic little twitch at his words, _good boy_ , and without a second thought he slides his body up and _yes yes_ that’s what he wants, that’s exactly what he wants. It feels even better when he lowers is hips once more, his ass eating Steve’s cock up and he was right—he’s so greedy. He can’t seem to move fast enough, bouncing up and down a few good times, albeit messily.

He’s so eager, wants the feeling of Steve’s cock sliding in and out of him faster, he wants more, but he’s clumsy, inexperienced, and Steve slides out of him and it leaves him whining, reaching back. The older man hushes him, a gentle noise, and _there_ it is, sliding in so deep, making him damn near shout _again_.

“You’re learnin’, baby it’s alright. Keep goin’, feels so good, love seein’ you give it your all, tryin’ so hard for me,” Steve whispers, voice so low and everything he needs to hear, and Bucky soaks in it, starts moving again, faster this time. He feels a little ridiculous, bouncing on top of Steve, but _damn_ it feels so good and is so empowering and he finds his hands coming up to cup at Steve’s neck, one hand wrapping around the front and one cupping the side. The action makes Steve moan with a damn near blinding smile, cooing, “Look at _you_ , Buck. You’re feelin’ yourself,” and it isn’t even a question. It makes Bucky’s cheeks flare up.

Bucky moves, spears himself on Steve’s cock again and again, growing more and more confident but still quite obviously his first time doing this. On one particularly hard grind down, one specific curl of his hips, Steve’s cock presses against Bucky’s prostate in a way that has his shouting, crying out, chasing that feeling. He drops his feet back, his hands fall to Steve’s chest and his movements are erratic, grinding and rolling his body to find that fucking angle again, he has to, he—

_There._

“Oh fuck, Daddy, _oh oh_ —”

“ _There it is_ , that’s the sweet spot, isn’t it? Lean back a little more, I got you. Reach back and— _there ya go_ ,” and Steve’s holding onto his hips as Bucky listens to his instructions, reaches back and plants his hands onto the older man’s knees. It’s awkward but the change in angle is what he wants, Steve pulling at his hips to help him grow familiar with the movement, and once Bucky catches on (he’s a fast learner) he’s fucking himself onto Steve’s cock with abandon. It takes him a few tries, letting out aggravated and impatient noises, but when he grinds down _hard_ he finds his prostate and _oh_ it’s perfect, it’s beautiful, everything.

Steve fingers find his nipples again and the ministrations are gentle and sensual and it leave Bucky breathless, makes hm crazy, forces his entire body to roll into Steve’s, finding that spot again and again and _again_. Steve’s palms are wrapped around his hips, grasp tight enough to bruise, and he’s pushing and pulling Bucky against him, helping move his cock against his sweet spot and _fuck,_ he needs to come, wants to, is going to.

“ _Daddy_ , I…wanna come, Daddy, please lemme come, touch me, please _please,_ ” and Bucky knows he is going to have to do better, knows Steve is going to make him try again, but he isn’t prepared when Steve grunts out, “Make Daddy come first.” _Oh_ , he’s so conflicted because he wants to come but he always wants to make Daddy feel good, but _he wants to come_ and Steve telling him he can’t takes him even closer to the edge.

With a spurt of energy and focus he throws himself forward, feeling the strength of Steve’s hands as he guides him, and Bucky’s bouncing before he even has his footing, clumsy and erratic, but he’s moving with a force not seen before, not felt before. He feels so stuffed, so full, and it makes him moan softly, low from his chest, half pleasure and half frustration. His arms find themselves wound around Steve’s neck and he knows what will work, what’ll make Daddy crumble, so he works it as best he can with his hazy mind and shaky limbs, kissing his way to Steve’s ear.

“ _Daddy, please._ Steve, I’ve been so g-good for you, bouncin’ on Daddy’s fat cock—”, Steve’s arms wrap around Bucky’s waist with a deep noise, “—and I deserve that come, w-want that come, want you to…to _fuck it into my little c-cunt_ ,” and his hushed words make him whine, so startled, so sure he wouldn’t be saying them if he hadn’t been so thoroughly warmed up, sans alcohol. But it works and Steve lets out a punched noise, sounding pained and shocked, and all he gets in a warning is an open-mouthed groan before he feels just what he asked for.

Steve groans into his neck, heavy and hot, and Bucky can feel Steve’s come coat his walls, hot as well, and it makes him want to roll his eyes back into his head, grinding down on his cock, milking it for all it’s worth. The subby part of his brain is cheering, shouting, so happy he’s the one that made Daddy come, that gave him such an orgasm. He _loves_ it.

Steve is grabbing at him then, forcing a hand between them and Bucky cries out when a large calloused hand curls around his cock and _oh shit._ Steve is breathless but determined when he whispers, “Come, Bucky, come on, sugar. Give it to me, gimme that come, make it messy,” and his hand works. It isn’t rushed but _damn_ it is purposeful and gutting and he’s still just hard enough inside of Bucky that, when he rolls his hips and grinds and takes what he wants, Steve hits his sweet spot and _oh—_

“Mm’coming, _oh, Daddy_ , I—”

It’s like white hot lightning running up his spine and it makes his toes curl and his mouth open in a scream but all that comes out are sobs. He can hear Steve’s voice in his ears, soft and soothing, but he can’t stop the movement of his hips, the thrash of his body, even with Steve wringing his climax from his dick. An orgasm feels so different while on top but _fuck_ it’s still an orgasm given to him by Steve and he loves it, will never tire of it. By the time his entire load is spent all over their chests and the blonde’s hand he’s a whimpering mess of a thing, leaning heavily and bodily into Steve’s chest.

Sweet kisses press against his forehead, his temple, his neck and he hears Steve whisper, “So proud of you, baby. Such a natural, such a good boy. You made me so happy,” and there was an underlying _something_ in Bucky’s chest that unravels at that, that makes him feel so damn good that it almost makes him giggle out loud, makes him blush. Where he felt like a fumbling fawn in his first experience riding Steve into the mattress, Steve saw effort and appreciation and was turned on by it. It makes Bucky’s previous apprehensions seem unrealistic and ridiculous.

He sighs heavily into Steve’s neck and mumbles as best he can, “Thank you, Daddy,” with a gentle kiss, hoping it conveys the amount of respect and appreciation he has for the older man before his eyelids grow far too heavy to hold open. He manages to feel a press of a kiss to his head and hears a soft, “Thank _you_ , Bucky,” and Bucky drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love comments, kudos, kindly-worded critiques, love, and requests!! Leave 'em in the comments. <3 <3 <3


End file.
